The Lives We Live
by BlueLanternZed
Summary: Three friends with soon find themselves thrown out of their world and into the unfamiliar world of Equestria, with next to nothing with them. Now they have to live with the choice the universe made for them, make new friends, new get jobs, and make new choices that will effect their new lives. Collab between me djragdoll and Quadraginta.
1. A New Start

The Lives We Live

Chapter 1

In a world distant from Equestria in a world where magic and technology have fused together into one art, three friends lives were about to change for the better or worse. On a usual day, one could see all manner of people walking through the streets, riding across the high wires, going through buildings, or jumping across them. However, today wasn't that day as the raining season kicked into full swing, a storm bearing down on a small town where three friends sat around a room doing nothing. The three have been acquainted with each other since high school, and their bond has only strengthened since.

A male with brown and black hair wearing a red and yellow sleeveless shirt in long blue pants sat on the couch and watched whatever was on TV, however, he didn't seem to really see what he was watching, as boredom and ennui were the only two things that seemed to be on his mind. Someone else, this time a blue haired female with a single dash of red, wearing a black high-school uniform and black cargo pants with darker suspenders. She sat to the left of the male, whilst she read a book on mechanical magic.

The last one of the three, a male with silver and blue hair wearing a blue t-shirt with a gray long sleeve underneath it in black long pants. He sat on the floor with his pearlescent headphones in his Terrain handheld gaming station, or TG2 for short, listening to loud music and playing his favorite game.

Outside the rain was starting to pick up, increasing its force against the small apartment that they rented, going completely unnoticed by the three who continued to go about their business. The sound of the raindrops on the window was the only sound that could be heard, aside from the three's activities.

Flipping a page of the book, the one reading looked up to the clock on the wall to see what time it was, as the sun was unable to be seen. Sighing after she saw that it was only 2:30 P.M. the female turned to the other one sitting on the couch.

"There's food in the refrigerator right?" She asked the male next to her.

Slowly shaking his head, the male replied, "Nope the store was closed yesterday so I couldn't stock up. Why? You hungry or something?"

"Yeah, I am, and that storm doesn't look like it will let up anytime soon." The female said, looking out the window to see that not only has the storm not let up at all but, rather, grew more fierce. "I hate the rain season, you can never do anything." She sighed.

"Well we still need to eat, it's just a storm, so what's the worst thing that could happen?" The male on the couch said.

Upon hearing the forbidden words the male on the floor ripped off his headphones and jumped up. "Dude I told you already not to say things like that!" He exclaimed. "Don't give Murphy a challenge that you can't win." He warned.

Taken back by the other male's sudden movement the male replied, "But I heard you say things like that all of the time when you were playing your games." He said. "And how could you hear me with those things on your head anyway?" He asked, shocked that his friend could hear anything with as loud as his listens to music.

"They're videogames, not real life, and I have perfect hearing thank you." The other male said.

"Ven, Leon! Do you guys want to go out and get something to eat or what?" The female shouted at the two, a light pulse of energy sparking off of her.

"Sure, Mia, there's no need to get angry." Leon, the male with brown hair, said as he started to back away from the girl.

"Yeah, just chill out. Come on let's get something to eat. My treat." Ven offered, walking over to the other side of the room to pick up a bag filled with his stuff that he carried ever since high-school ended.

"Dude, why do you carry that stuff with you all the time?" Leon asked, never really getting a real answer.

"The reason you carry your guitar with you wherever you go." Ven answered as he put on a gray hoodie.

"Fair enough," Leon said as he, too started to put on a hoodie, his being black in color. "So where do you guys want to eat?"

"Ummm...how about that pizza joint down the street? We could even eat inside." Ven said his, mouth watering a little thinking about the deep-dish pizzas.

"Sure, I have no problems with that. What about you, Mia?" Leon asked the only female of the group who was silently getting ready.

"Why not?" Mia said, not caring, either way. "Let's just go before the rain gets any worse then it is." Mia started for the door with the other two behind her.

* * *

Everfree Forest

* * *

"Come on Twilight this rain is freezing!"

"Just give me one moment...I think I have a reading….wow that's a lot higher then I thought it would be," Twilight said as she wrote down more notes of the readings she was getting from the device she was using.

"Grrrr, you said that ten minutes ago! What are you doing anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently, wondering how she got caught up in this mess.

"I already told you Rainbow, I'm reaching for a new power source for Equestria, and this storm is the biggest it's been in a while so this is the perfect opportunity to get some testing done." Twilight explained for the third time today.

"Hold on, that's unusual...it's like the generator is getting energy from another storm. These readings are way too high to be from this storm." Twilight observed noticing the strange readings she was seeing on the crystal base generator she was using.

"Great even your crystal whatever-thing doesn't like the rain. Can we go now?" Rainbow Dash asked, irritated by the water on her fur.

"Fine, let's call it a day. These readings are inconsistent, anyway." Twilight said as she began to pack up her equipment.

Just then a stray lightning bolt raced towards the crystal sitting on top of the generator, striking it in a blinding fury, sending the two mares ducking for cover. Lightning arced all across the crystal as it absorbed as much of the lightning's power as it could. This proving to be too much for the crystal, caused it to fracture breaking it into tiny shreds, all of the power that was leftover shot into a direction past the mares.

As the scene began to calm down with only a few sparks arcing around the now destroyed generator, Twilight and Rainbow Dash got up off of the ground. "Well that was something. I guess I need to do more testing to see what went wrong." Twilight said, carefully examining the still sparking generator.

"You guess?" Rainbow said in a flat tone.

"Just help me get this thing back to the library and I'll let you keep any Daring Doo book you want." Twilight offered trying to get the Rainbow-maned mare to calm down and help with moving the equipment.

Huffing in frustration, Rainbow walked over to the broken generator. Little did they know the lightning fueled crystal caused a chain of events to occur.

* * *

Meanwhile on Terra

* * *

"There's no way it'll happen." Mia said in a flat tone.

"Oh come on, Mia, think about it. If there's a big enough build up of magical electrical energy and magnetic energy, then there has to be a chance that spacial distortion could happen." Ven argued.

Sighing at her friend's mad theories, Mia, for the third time since they left the house, said, "No, Ven. As sound as you think you are, what can happen at the most is you'll just get some electrical discharge."

Completely unable to keep up with the two, Leon just walked behind them absently staring at the rain-clouds. Even being friends with the two for as long as he had, he'd never been able to keep up in their debates, so he decided that it was best to stay out of them.

_I leave for two years for military training and these two decided to do nothing but argue about magic...humph._ Leon thought to himself as the group continued down the street.

Mia abruptly stopped in her tracks, having felt a strange surge in the magical pressure around her. "Hey, you guys feel that?" Mia asked the other two, who were both looking up at the sky.

"It feels like something is coming…" Ven said, unsure where the pressure was being emitted from.

Just a those words left his mouth, a surge of magical pressure began to build inside of the storm clouds. A massive lightning bolt shot from the clouds towards the group, leaving them with no time to react. Blinding light danced all across their sights. The three thought to themselves that this was the end, but fortunately, the universe had other plans.

* * *

Deep within Everfree Forest

* * *

Pain.

Pain was all Ven could feel throughout his body forcing him to slowly slide his eyelids open. For a second Ven couldn't see anything but a blinding white light, but as his vision started to clear, he was able to take in his surroundings. He closed his eyes and slowly got up onto his feet, rubbing his head in an attempt to rid it of the throbbing headache he had obtained. Opening his eyes again, he took in more of his surroundings and noticed that he was in a thick forest. He was confused at first as to why he was in a forest, but then he remembered the magical surge that happened at what felt like mere moments ago. His next thought was to find his friends. He ran through the forest, calling out for them loudly.

"Mia! Leon!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the forest. "Mia!" he ran deeper into the forest, his search growing more frantic. "Leon!" He then saw colors in his peripheral vision, colors different from the green of the forest, colors that stood out. He turned his attention to the colors to see his friend's limp bodies on the ground.

"Mia! Leon!" Ven yelled. He ran over to where the unconscious two was laying. Upon arriving to them, Ven began checking their vitals.

Heartbeat, pulse, breathing...Oh thank Nebula, they're okay. Now I need to find a way to wake them up. Ven thought, looking around the forest floor to find anything that he could use as smelling spice. Finding a brush of peppers, Ven picked a couple. He ran back to the two and broke a pepper over their noses.

Both awoke with a start. Mia nearly punched Ven in the face, though luckily, he was faster and leaned back to avoid the girl's fist.

"Who, what, when, where?!" Leon shouted, completely disoriented.

"Ow my head…." Mia patted her head lightly. She looked at Ven and said, "Ven? What happened?"

"All I remember is us walking down the street to go get something to eat, we felt that massive spike in magical pressure, and then that huge-ass bolt of lightning hit us." Ven recalled.

"...Yeah...yeah, that's right. So, it looks like we're not dead. Just need to find out where we are." Mia said, the memory coming back to her.

"Well...we're in a forest or something, right?" Ven said, grabbing his stuff off the ground, surprised to see that it wasn't in bad shape.

They checked their stuff to make sure it was okay. After examining them and seeing that Mia's books and Leon's guitar was okay they picked it up off the ground.

They turned to Ven with blank looks on their faces.

"What?" Ven asked unaware as to why his friends was staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, but there's something you're missing inside your head." Mia said in a flat tone.

"Whatever. The fact of the matter is, we don't know where we are and how we got here," Ven said, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Okay, do you two do you want to get out of this rain or what?" Leon asked, reminding the two that it was still raining.

They glared at each other for a brief moment, and then they sighed and nodded in agreement. The group started to move through the forest to find a stream or something to help them get through the forest. They walked for a time, before the sound of leaves rustling in some bushes nearby warned them that they weren't alone in the forest.

Grouping up together to cover all sides, the three readied their magic, preparing for whatever was lurking in the forest.

Leon looked to where the sound was coming from. At first he didn't see anything, but when he strengthened his eyes with his magic he could make out the outlines of wolves hiding in the bushes.

"Leon, what is it and how many?" Mia asked forcing her magic on the rainwater to form it around her hands and sharpen them to a high-pressured blade.

"There is a wolf of some kind, but I can't be sure how many." Leon said, scanning the area for more of the wolves.

"Wolves, huh? You think we could just scare them off?" Ven asked, using wind magic to ignite the air above his hands.

"Most likely, but I wouldn't use fire, because you might burn down the forest." Mia told Ven, who nodded and slowed the wind to cool it down, but increased the pressure to make into powerful gusts.

The rustling in the bushes grew louder as the wolves readied their attack. Mia, Ven, and Leon ready themselves, prepared for either fight or flight, depending on the situation. Just then, the wolves leapt out of the brush towards to the three, all who jumped out of the way of the initial attack. Mia was the first one to get a look at their attacker, to discover that the wolves were something that she never seen before.

The wolves were shaped the same way any wolf would, expect these wolves bodies were made entirely of wood and leaves. Confused, Mia didn't hear the wolf coming to her left. A massive gust of wind brought her back to her senses. She looked towards Ven, who knocked a wolf into a nearby tree.

The odd thing was when the wolf shattered into small twigs and sticks. Mia thought that was the end of it, but the wolf seemed to reform back together. Shocked at this, Ven decided to change tactics forming high-velocity wind blades around his arms, and proceeded to slice through the wolf pack. All this proved to do was break them up for a few seconds, before they reformed again.

"Guys, nothing's working! They keep reforming!" Ven said as he dodged an attack from another wolf. As much as Leon and Mia hated to admit it, Ven had a point. Their efforts were being wasted and they all were using up their reservoirs of magic.

Deciding that running was their only hope, Mia and Leon bolted through the forest, calling for Ven to follow, as he was being chased by the ravenous pack of wolves. They weren't sure how long they could outrun the pack of wooden wolves, but it was either run or die, and right now, none of the three were interested in choosing the latter.

Being the fastest of the group, Ven quickly moved to the front of the group, jumping over tree roots and sliding underneath low bearing tree branches, while the others attempted to do the same thing, only barely succeeding. When they attempted to go down a mud-slicked hill, Mia tripped, fell on her shoulder and cried out in pain. When Leon and Ven heard Mia cry out in pain, they rushed to her side.

"Ven, watch over her!" Leon ordered, his voice now becoming filled rage, rage at the creatures who chased them, and rage at bad luck of Mia falling over and injuring herself. "These things are mine!" Leon dropped his stuff and ripped off what was left of his hoodie and threw it to the ground.

He charged head first into the pack of wolves, smashing any that were unfortunate enough to be in his way. He kicked one in the jaw, smashed another one in the face, and punched one in the snout. But alas, one man versus an entire pack of regenerating, ever-living wooden wolves was a bit of a one-sided battle. He quickly grew tired of smashing the same wolves to pieces over and over again, and he eventually was drained of strength and magic. He fell to the floor, exhausted, and hyperventilated.

"D-damn you…!" Leon yelled, sweat pouring down his face.

A wolf was going for his neck when Ven tossed it to the side with a guts of wind causing the wolf to smash into the mud hill. Ven stood up, in the middle of a huge pack of wooden wolves encircling upon him, and did his best to fight them off, holding them for a long time, but eventually, he grew fatigued and fell to the floor, feeling almost completely drained. The wolves slowly padded towards Ven and co. Down on one knee, Ven thought all was lost as a wolf leapt towards him and Mia.

That's when flashes of purple light flew past them and into the wolves. Looking back, Ven though he saw girls with pastel colored skin running towards him, before he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

An undefined set of time later

* * *

Pain. It seem like Ven and pain was quickly becoming good friends. Almost as if someone were saying, "Pain, meet Ven. Ven, meet pain. Here's a ball. Play nice, you too." But that didn't happen. That would have actually been kind of funny, and Ven would be laughing. He certainly wasn't laughing now, though.

Ven abruptly shot up into a sitting position and looked around his surroundings as the image of one of those wolves flashed through his head. Turning his head around, he saw no immediate threat. He breathed out a sigh of relief, relief to be out of that forest and away from those wolves.

_Where am I?_ Ven thought as he looked around the room. _Who were the ones that saved me?_

Movement in the room alerted Ven to the fact that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. He quickly whipped his head towards the source of the sound and gaped, open-mouthed at what he saw. There was a girl standing at a doorway of the room, but the girl didn't really look like a human girl, as she had the body of a female but the head of a pony and was yellow in color. His confusion was so strong, his left eye literally started twitching.

The yellow pony just stood at the door hiding behind her light-pink hair, shyly playing with her thumbs. More movement behind the doorway caught Ven's attention as a second pony stuck her head through the door, this time the pony was purple with a dark-purple hair that had a streak of pink and light-purple going through it.

"Oh, you're awake! Are you feeling well, not hurt too bad, are you?" Twilight asked the human whose brain finally caught up with what it was seeing.

"Yeah, I'm fine mostly…" Ven said slowly, "Could you tell me where I am?" Ven asked, not sure if the ponies could understand him.

Luckily that wasn't the case as Twilight quickly filled Ven in. "Well, right now, you're in my friend's cottage, here, and it belongs to my friends Fluttershy," She motioned to the yellow pony, "And another one of my friends and I found you and your friends being attacked by Timberwolves." Twilight said, telling Ven all she knew about the situation.

At first Ven was still at a loss, then the memories started to hit him like a ton of bricks. "Leon, Mia! My friends! Are they alright?" Ven asked hastily, trying to get off of the couch, only to be stopped by searing pain in his right arm. Looking down to see that it and parts of his legs and other arm was wrapped up in bandages, Ven know all too well that it would be awhile before he could move freely around.

"Awww, man. I haven't be this wrapped since that time I fell off that building." Ven Sighed in defeat, knowing that the next few days or so was going to suck. Hard.

"Yeah, you and your friends were really banged up, but they're fine, just asleep right now." Twilight told Ven.

"Great, thanks Ms…...uh…..um….er…."

"Twilight Sparkle." said Twilight. "And this here is Fluttershy." She gestured to her timid friend.

"Well, thanks, we'd have been goners if it wasn't for you two." Ven thanked them gratefully.

Blushing slightly at the man's grateful attitude Twilight and Fluttershy both murmured words of thanks to Ven.

"So, how long was I out?" Ven asked trying to get a feel of how bad of a shape he was in.

"Well...we found you three fighting those Timberwolves about three or so hours ago, so my guess is about three and a half hours ago." Twilight said, while Ven nodded in understanding.

"Oh! that reminds me, we need to change your bandages." Twilight said, manifesting a first-aid kit out of thin air.

"What? You don't change bandages a little after three hours. You change them once or twice a day." Ven said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, when you're attack by Timberwolves, you do." Twilight said in a matter of fact tone.

Chuckling at himself for not thinking about that fact, Ven nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, looking down his arms and bandaged leg.

"Of course I'm right, now hold still this might hurt. And by 'might,' I mean it will." Twilight said as she removed the blood soaked bandages off of Ven's arms, causing him to flinch and whine at the pain of the open air on his barely sealed wounds.

"Come on Ven, I can't put on the new bandages if you keep moving around like that." Twilight said as she struggled with putting on the new bandages.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to stay still, what this hurting like a bitch and all." Ven slightly shouted as Twilight removed another bandage.

Huffing at the strenuous efforts with the bandages, Twilight thought of another way to get the job done. "Fluttershy could you come here and hold Ven still, please?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded, walked over to Ven, and lightly held his arm down.

"See, isn't that easier?" Twilight asked Ven, who looked at her with a pain-filled expression.

"For you, yeah." Ven groaned out at Twilight when she removed the last bandage.

"Well it's almost over. After this is over, you coul-" Twilight started to say when the sound of footsteps at the doorway caught everyone's attention. Looking towards the door, the two mares and one human saw blue and orange coated ponies standing at the doorway staring back at the other three.

"Oh so he's finally awake?" Rainbow Dash asked, walking up the banged-up human with Applejack close behind.

"Hello the name's Ven its ni- Ow, Twilight! Be careful with that alcohol will you?" Ven complained as Twilight applied rubbing alcohol to his arm.

"Then, hold still. It won't be as bad if you stop moving." Twilight huffed.

"So, what are you, anyway, huh?" Rainbow Dash said, getting to the point of the matter quickly. "Are you some spy from another world to start an invasion in Equestria?" She said, taking the most clichéd sci-fi movie ever.

"Rainbow!" Applejack roared. "Now, this fella and his friends are in bad shape. Don't you go around asking him all these questions." The farm mare glared at Rainbow. "Sorry about that. Rainbow Dash can get a little carried away. My names Applejack, by the way."

"Well its nice to meet you, Applejack. The name's Ven, and I'm sure that Rainbow didn't mean anything by it. She's probably been reading too many fantasy books, or whatever." Ven said, not knowing how right he was.

"Okay, that that's done, we should start on your legs." Twilight said as she and Fluttershy finished Ven's other arm.

"Fun…" Ven said with a little objection in his voice.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine." Twilight reassured. "Why don't you tell us how you and your friends got here? Maybe that will make it go faster." Twilight suggested.

"Fine, I guess that could be something to do." Ven said, hoping that Twilight would be right. "Well, okay here's what happened…"

* * *

After Ven's depiction of the story

* * *

While Ven was telling his story, Pinkie Pie and Rarity made their presence known to the rest of the group. As Ven was telling the story, Twilight would ask him some questions about the things that he was talking about. One topic was found to be the most interesting one of the story.

"Magical pressure?" Twilight started while she finished with rebandaging Ven's leg. "What's that?"

Looking towards the alicorn mare, Ven didn't really know just how to answer the question. "Umm...well, I don't really know the textbook definition, but to sum it all up, magical pressure is like a sixth scene that Terrains have about their magical environment." Ven explained, recalling his classes on the subject. It really was too bad that he slept through most of them.

"So it's the natural magical levels in the environment?" Twilight asked, starting to get an understanding of what Ven was talking about.

"Yeah, something like that, but really, if you want a real explanation you'll have to ask either Leon or Mia." Ven said, "I recommend Mia on the low, She's the only one of us that went to a _real_ college. I mean...I went to a trade school for two years and Leon went to the Terrain army reserves." Ven explained, "So where is my stuff anyway?"

"Oh, you mean this bag?" Pinkie Pie asked pulling a silver and blue bag from nowhere.

"Yep, that's it. Could you toss it here, I need to check on something." Ven said and Pinkie did what she was told and toss the bag to Ven. Catching the bag with an audible 'ohpf' Ven unzipped it and retrieved a sketch-book from inside. He quickly scanned through the book for any damage that could have been done to it. Finding none, Ven let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh man, that's a relief. I thought that some of my drawings would be messed up." Ven said.

Finally finding interest in the human Fluttershy, worked up the nerve to speak "Y-you c-can draw?" Fluttershy squeaked out.

"Yeah, I've been drawing since I was little...about six or seven years old. Its nothing good or anything, I'd just draw what came to my head." Ven said, recalling the first time he picked up a pencil.

"May….may I see?" Fluttershy asked. Ven shrugged, not seeing any reason to say 'no,' so he handed the sketch-book to Fluttershy. She took it in her hands as she started to look through it.

"Oh my, this is really good Ven." Fluttershy said, breaking her usual shy personality. The change in Fluttershy tone caught the attention of the of the rest of the group. They all moved behind Fluttershy, taking a look in Ven's sketch-book. They couldn't believe their eyes, as what Ven called 'not good' was enough to be in Canterlot museum of arts.

"Ven, what are you talking about? This is really good, some of the best I've ever seen." Twilight said as she looked at a drawing of a snow mountain with a full moon in the background, the night sky littered with stars.

"Really?" Ven asked, not believing Twilight.

"Yes, darling, this is some masterful artwork, if I do say myself." Rarity said as the book was turned to a female in a dress surrounded by candles with a crescent moon as it's background.

"Well, thanks. I wasn't that good when I was a kid and I couldn't draw people really well, so I just practiced and got some help from other artists." Ven thanked the girls words of confidence.

"Yeah, this should be in the Canterlot art museum." Twilight said as the book was flipped to a winter landscape that only Luna could think of. Speaking of which…

"What should be in Canterlot museum?" A voice was heard coming from the front door as Celestia, Luna, and the newly reformed Discord walked in the room.

"This, Princess." Pinkie said as she took the book from Fluttershy and passed it to Celestia. Discord and Luna looked over Celestia's shoulders to get a look at the book.

"Oh my, this should be in the museum, and if not in the castle itself. Who drew this?" Celestia asked the group, who pointed towards the human. "Well I must say you are quite the artist, Mister…"

"Oh, right, forgive me your highness. My name is Ventus Soul, but you should just call me Ven, if you wish." Ven said, trying to be as respectful as possible.

"Please, there's no need for formalities. You and your friends are guests in this world. You may just simply call me Celestia. This, here is my sister and co-ruler Luna." Celestia introduced herself and her sister, forgetting about a certain other immortal in the room.

"Oh, and this is Discord." Celestia said with a sly smile on her lips.

"Well, yes, I'm Discord, god of chaos and disharmony." Discord said fully introducing himself.

"God of chaos? Then why aren't you doing…..you know…..the whole chaos thing right now?" Ven asked Discord questioning whether if he was a god or not.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head, I do still dish out my own band of chaos and mischief as I go. Just that, now, I'm more reasonable." Discord said trying to get on Luna's good side.

He leaned down to Ven's ear to quickly whisper, "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to have a _really_ good time, _friend_."

"Sounds fun, _pal_." Ven said back to him, getting the silent message that Discord was saying.

Taking Ven's sketch-book from Celestia, Luna flipped through and quickly noticed something. "Ven may I ask you a question?" Luna asked with the sketch-book in her hands.

"Sure thing, princess Luna. Ask any question you would like." Ven said respectfully but a little more relaxed.

"Why in most of you drawings there is a moon in it? D-do you like the night time?" Luna asked carefully, not to ask anything too personal for the human.

"Oh well you see, my clan was founded underneath the moon about seven hundred years ago." Ven explained.

"Clan?" Applejack asked not sure what Ven meant by the word.

"Well, a clan is an extended family. In my clan's case, my ancestors made a blood pack with each other." Ven continued on to explain.

"I see…" Luna said, only to herself.

"So, Ventus will you tell us just how you and your friends arrived here?" Celestia asked, getting down to business.

"Umm...Well you may want to pull up a chair, it kind of a long story…" Ven said, not sure where to start.

* * *

After Ven's explanation

* * *

Celestia, Luna, and even Discord all sat listening to Ven's explanation of the accounts that had been early that morning. Luna was really interested in Ven's lesson on Terrain magic and technology, though he mostly said that Mia was the one to talk to.

"I don't believe you. You don't have a horn or anything so how can you use magic?" Rainbow Dash asked, not believing Ven from the second he said humans could use magic. "Prove it. Show us some magic."

"Rainbow! That's no-" Twilight started.

"It's alright, Twilight. I don't mind. I'm sure that Celestia and Luna would like to see it, as well, and besides, I need to see how much of my magic returned." Ven interrupted Twilight.

Ven took a slow steady breath. The room started to feel cooler to everyone, as though the heat was being sucked out of the air around them. Ven raised one of his hands near his face, forced the magic to flow through him, allowing it to go to his arm, then his hand, and then…

"Don't try this at home, kids." Ven said wryly. He allowed the arcane magic to arc its way out of his hand and into the air, causing a reaction to the sudden release. Electricity flowed freely from Ven's hand and into the air causing all of the girls to jump back in surprise, with only Celestia, Luna, and Discord remaining unmoved, albeit a little fazed by the spectacle.

Ven allowed the rest of the magic to safely discharge back into the air, ending the dancing electricity. "So, what you think, Rainbow? Magical enough for you?" Ven asked with a slight smile forming on his lips.

Upon regaining most of her composure, Dash walked in front of the human, a dark glimmer in her eyes. She was going to tell the human off, but a spark or two told her that was a bad idea. "Whatever." She said in a huff and walked off to another room in the house.

Turning back to the others, Ven had a confused look on his face. "Was it something I said?" He asked not sure what he did wrong.

"Aaah, don't worry about her, sugar cube. It's just that Rainbow doesn't like being shown up, is all." Applejack reassured him.

"Well okay, I gue-" Suddenly a piercing feeling hit Ven as black markings started to appear all over his arm, immediately covering it in a sprawl of blackness. The only thing Ven could do was try and hold back the sudden surge in that magic as this wasn't his first time dealing with it.

"Ven!" The rest of the elements shouted, rushing to his side.

"No! Stay back!" Ven warned, doubling over from the pain of the building magic. He grunted in pain as the black tribal markings started their way towards the rest of his body. A five pointed star formed itself from the the black markings on top of his forehead.

"Ahhh, outside! Get me outside now!" Ven roared as the markings covered both of his arms. Luna and Celestia moved quickly to help Ven to his feet, taking one arm each and wrapping it around their shoulders. It took every ounce of will Ven had to not cry out from the pain. As soon as they reached the outside, Ven pushed his way past the two alicorns.

Walking on his own two feet hurt like hell, it was comparable to walking on hot coals with a thirty pound man sitting on his shoulders. Wait. Make that thirty thousand.

When Ven thought he was at a far enough distance away from the others, he raised his arm to the sky and allowed all of the build up magic to flow rapidly out of his body.

Once again the Equestrians was given a firsthand display of Ven's magic as Electricity flew out of his arm and into the sky in a more violent lightshow of arcane magic. The magic arced all across the storm clouds, breaking through them. The black markings on Ven's arm ceased all movement and receded back into his skin.

As the markings vanished from view and the magic surge dispaidated, Ven could feel the efforts of the discharge of magic hit him. He was about to collapse to the ground, but Luna rushed to his side and caught him, holding him in her arms. Ven nuzzled into Luna's fur, preferring it over the cold hard ground. She lead him back inside of Fluttershy's house and sat him down on the couch. He missed Luna's soft fur, but he still welcomed the feeling of the couch.

Heavily breathing, Ven looked towards the two alicorns and with whatever strength he could muster, he said, "Thanks…" He worked his mouth trying to say something, but no sound could be heard as he lost consciousness.

The Equestrians didn't know what to say or do after the sudden events that transpired. Looking down the human, Luna grabbed the blanket that was sitting nearby and draped it over Ven, who was resting in a unchanged and neutral state, as though he is not asleep.

Looking at him, only one thought entered through Luna's head: I have to help him. Luna stood up straight and turned around to Celestia. "Sister, I'm going to go into Ventus's dream to see what has caused him to suddenly lose control of his magic." Luna said sternly.

"Sister, I don't think that's a good idea." Celestia started, but Luna wasn't having any of it. "At least don't put yourself at risk, Luna, please…" Celestia continued to reason with her sister.

"Sister, I _know_ the risks, I _know_ that it may be dangerous, but I can't let him suffer the same fate that I did." Luna said, unmoving.

Looking at the determination in Luna's eyes Celestia sighed knowing that there was no way to talk her sister out of helping Ven by any means necessary. "Fine, just...just be careful, Sister." Celestia said as she led the girls and Discord out of the room to get out of Luna's way.

Moving closer to sleeping form of Ven, Luna placed her hand on his forehead and started the dreamwalking spell to step in Ven's dreams. She knew that it would have been easier and safer to enter Ven's dream like she do with the rest of Equestria, but she need a way to have a stronger influence on his dreams if she was going to be of any real help.

She closed her eyes forcing her magic to flow to her horn, entering his dreamscape. This was the easy part. Now, she had to filter through Ven's thoughts and any other subconscious barriers that he placed that would be hiding the most guarded parts of his mind.

Ven's subconscious was more or less like any artistic pony (or, rather, a human, in his case) she had ever met. Doors lining the walls as stairways warped all around the corridors, most likely leading to some other part of his mind. Shifting through the various dreams, thoughts, and emotions, Luna couldn't help but feel that something was off, as though there was another subconscious being inside Ven's mind.

Closing her eyes and carefully using some of her magic to locate the second subconscious mind, she quickly found it and teleported herself to where the source was located. She stood in front of a shadow black door, chains wrapped all around it, shrouded with a mysterious silver-blue glow.

Luna knew that this had to be one of the deepest parts of Ven's mind, and even though she knew it was Ven's

subconscious, she still could feel a chill going down her spine. Pushing past the feeling, Luna slowly and carefully walked towards the door, eyeing it as though it was a living being. She closed her eyes, used her magic to force the door open, and reached her hand out to it. The door resisted the magic at first, but soon gave way to the alicorn's influences. The chains dissolved into black smoke, and the door started to violently shake as if it was trying to break itself apart.

As she started to turn the doorknob, Luna couldn't help shake the cold and overwhelming feeling that was being emitted from the door. Opening the door and quickly walking through it for a moment, Luna was blinded by a white light. She reopened her eyes and the sight before her was something straight out of an empty dream.

Instead of the normal dreamscape she would often see from all of the Equestrians the black door left her standing in the middle of a vast crystal-blue and crimson lake with a single unbloomed tree somewhere off in the distance. She turned to look behind her to only find that the door disappeared from view without a single trace.

Confused by the vast lake and the emptiness of everything, Luna didn't notice a massive creature steadily getting closer to her. A freezing chill went up her spine as she felt a massive and overwhelming presence looming over her. She whipped her head around to find a massive razor sharp clawed hand coming downwards towards her.

Not having any time to regain most of her magic, she moved away, charging a teleportation spell that would save her, but unfortunately, she didn't have enough time. The claw came crashing down. breaking the water, crushing anything that would have been underneath it.

Luna opened her eyes relieved that she wasn't crushed, but confused as to who, or what save her from certain doom. She looked up to her savior and saw it was Ven, but for some reason, he didn't look like he did outside of the dream.

Ven was clad in a black and white outfit that Luna guess was one from his world. The sleeves of his jacket cut-off and in pants that came down to just above his black and gray shoes. Luna also noticed the black chains from before was wrapped around his left arm going all of the way to his shoulder. The black tribal marking radiated through his skin. Five glowing pointed stars shone in his eyes, and one was located on his forehead. All of his willpower and magic kept the creature, the one that nearly killed Luna, firmly planted in place.

The creature in question was a massive fox-like creature, with jagged horns coming out of it's forehead. However, that wasn't what shocked Luna the most. What did surprise her what that it had tribal markings on it as well, the very same that were all over Ven.

"Hey princess, how are you liking the inside of my skull?" Ven asked sarcastically.

"It was alright at first, until that thing attacked me. What is it, anyway?" Luna asked pointing towards the fox.

Ven broke eye contact with the creature to look Luna in the eyes. "Luna, I would like you to meet one of your kin; Cutos Luna."

Their attention was brought back to the creature when it let out a massive ear shattering roar as it rushed towards the two.

"Hang on!" Ven told Luna as he jumped into the air with impressive strength. Luna soon found herself clinging onto him as they soared above Cutos. Ven raised his hand over his head and started to gather magical energy to shape the wind into a bladed circular disc. The disc started to spin at an increasingly faster pace, it's rotation being lost to Luna's eyes. Ven throw the disc towards Cutos, cutting through the air and only gaining in speed.

Cutos saw the disc flying towards him, and with agility unknown for a creature of its size, dodged the attack. However, Ven was counting on Cutos to make that error. Ven released his magical grip on the disc while it was still in Cutos face causing the disc to release a torrent of wind in the fox's face.

The explosion of wind was enough to send Cutos flying and landing on its back, the impact causing a tide of crimson water to break from the surface of the lake. Cutos roared, as if making contact with the water caused it immense pain.

After he landed back on the lake with no more than a ripple, Ven let Luna down so she could stand on her feet.

"Cutos Luna, huh? Just how is this thing a distant relative of mine?" Luna asked.

"Now's not the time to talk about that, Princess. Come on, I know a quieter place where we can talk." Ven said as he reached out his hand. Luna was going to ask what he was doing, but when the door that brought her here appeared in front of them she decided against it. Ven opened the door and was about to walk through it, until he offered his hand to Luna. She was hesitant at first, but one look at Cutos getting up and charging towards them was enough to make her quickly take his hand and step through the door.

* * *

Fluttershy's home

* * *

"Princess, what were you two talking about before Luna was about to go into Ven's dreams?" Twilight asked.

"Well you see Twilight, there are two ways Luna can go into a pony's dream." Celestia started to explain. "The first, being the easiest way is waiting for nightfall and simply walk about the dreamscape overseeing everypony's dreams." Celestia explained.

"Oh, yeah, that's what happened with Applebloom's friend, Scootaloo, when we went on that camping tip a few years ago." Applejack said, recalling her sister's tale of Luna visiting Scootaloo's dreams.

"The other ways is for her to link her mind to somepony else's and enter their mind directly." Celestia explained to them.

"But princess," Twilight said to get the attention of her teacher. "Why is it risky for Luna to use the other method?" She asked.

"That's simple my student, when Luna enter a dream there's some level of connection of subconsciousness that happens between Luna and the dreamer." Celestia said, while Twilight took out a notepad and pen and began to write notes.

Ignoring Twilight's A-student disorder Celestia continued to explain. "However, as much as skill Luna has over the dream realm there are still variations that even she can not overcome." Celestia was going to continue, but Twilight's raised hand stopped her.

"Yes, Twilight?" Celestia acknowledged her student.

"Umm...what variations do you mean?"

"By variations I mean, dreams of anypony, or in this case human, tend to be unstable. So there are heavy limitation on what Luna can actually do. So in order for her to have a more influential effect on the dreamscape, Luna has made a spell that would link her mind to another." Celestia paused, not sure if continuing would be a good thing to do. "However, this prove a risk to herself and her own mind, should something go wrong." Celestia finished the lecture.

"But, princess. Wha-" Twilight started, but was quickly cut off by a male's booming voice.

"Mia! Put that thing away!" The voice came from one of the guest rooms in Fluttershy's house. Everyone quickly moved to the room to see who was making the sound. When they got to the room they saw Ven's friends awake and arguing with each other.

"Leon, could you not yell. My head hurt like hell, and one wrong move and Cornix might go on a rampage." Mia said not looking away from the thing she called 'Cornix'.

Cornix was a bland metal-clad human shape...thing, from what the Equestrians could tell. Sparks come off Cornix's body where Mia was doing some modifications to it's body. "What kind of mechromancer, works right after they get hurt?" Leon asked

Removing a pair of goggles that she had on her eyes Mia replied, "Cause there ain't no mechro like me." she said in a singing voice, going right back to work.

"You're impossible," Leon said giving up on talking to the mechromancer. "So where do you think we're?"

"In Equestria, my friends." Leon and Mia looked towards the door, eyes growing wide at the slight. At the door frame Celestia and the others walked in all begin faced with the shocked stares of Ven's friends.

"I know you two have questions, I'll be happy to fill both of you in, and don't worry about your friend Ventus, he is now asleep and he told us everything." Celestia waved off the oncoming questions from the two Terrains. "Now let's get you two up to speed…"

* * *

After Celestia's recalling of Ven's story

* * *

"Well I be damn, Equestria huh?" Leon asked, mostly to himself.

"Guess Ven was right about the whole 'world jumping' thing." Mia said, no longer working on Cornix. "Man! Now I own Ven some money, Trident knows that he is going to try and collect it." Mia said remembering an argument they had not too long ago.

"Yeah, same here, that and a couple of beers. Okay a lot of beers." Leon said sinking into the bed.

"There will be time for that later, when he and my sister awaken." Celestia said sparing the two from their debt filled furthers. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, we asked Ven to give a demonstration of his magic. Upon doing so, it appeared that he lost control of it momentary and black markings appeared all over his body. Could you two explain it?" Celestia asked, feeling that either Leon or Mia would know the answer.

The two quickly adorned worried expression as fearful ones came upon hearing this. Shaking off the shocking news Mia decided to be the one to answer. "Well...has he told you about his clan's origins?" Celestia nodded, "I see well then, that blood-pack was between two rival clans during the Eclipse period.

"Eclipse period?" Celestia questioned not understating the Terrain timeline.

"Umm...maybe I should back up a bit. The Eclipse period is like the Terrain medieval times, and Ven's ancestors consisted of two rival clans, I forget the names, but those two clans threaten to end any hope of peace if a pack wasn't made." Mia said recalling the Terrain Eclipse period class she took in college.

"I see, and those black markings?" Celestia asked, starting get an understanding of the situation.

"That's part of the blood pack." Mia said taking a short pause before continuing. "See, one clan had control over wind magic, and the other had control over the shadows, and both were feared as the top assassins in the world."

"Umm...but why when those marking appeared, it casted Ven so much pain?" This time it was Twilight to ask a question.

"Again part of the pack. The clan that could control shadows, has a spirit that gave them the power, at the cost of their mind." Mia said only remembering part of the history lesson, she guessed it has something to do with the head-injury.

"That's doesn't sound fair." Applejack said only catching the last part of what's been going on.

"I hear you, but it's like what Ven will tell you, 'You can choose your life, but you can't choose you ancestors'. Or something like that." Mia said quoting one of Ven's many mottos.

"I thought it was his grandfather that used to say that?" Leon asked remembering hearing the old man say something simpler.

"Does it matter?" Mia asked in an uncaring tone.

"Anyway, what happened next princess?" Leon asked, not wanting to get into an argument with Mia.

"Well-" Twilight was going to continue recalling the events, but Luna's voice cut her off.

"What you said?" Everyone heard the lunar Dicarch question from where the living room was, Celestia told the others to stay with Leon and Mia while she go check on her sister.

* * *

Ven's Dreamscape

* * *

Ven waited until Luna stepped through the door before he slammed it shut. Ven rested his hand on the door for a moment, his muscles tensed to hold the door closed, in case the Cutos Luna tried to break through. Curiously enough, though, it made no attempt to do so.

"Strange," muttered Ven. "It usually chases me around the whole damn place. I wonder why it isn't doing that now…." He lowered his hand and turned to face Luna.

"Either way, I'm glad," said Luna. "But please, tell me. What, exactly, is that thing? Also, why do you say it's a relative of mine?"

"Well-" began Ven, but he was interrupted when he was suddenly thrown off the path and onto a lower ledge, where he slid all the way in until his back slammed against a wall, knocking the breath out of him.

Ven ignored the pain and used the wind to blow himself back onto his feet. He looked at where Luna and the Cutos stood, and before he knew it, a soaring Luna slammed face-first into him. Again, his back met the wall, and again, the breath was knocked out of him.

"Hello, pain," said Ven through gritted teeth. "Want to play ball with me? Don't worry, I play nice." His nose was most likely broken, and his back hurt, but that didn't faze him. He would be just fine once he woke up. What did worry, him, though, was that if Luna died in the Dreamscape, she would also die in real life.

Through teared-up eyes, Ven could see the Cutos Luna falling towards them. It's shoulder was aimed directly at them. It was going to tackle them into the wall behind them! Ven grabbed Luna and twirled both her, and himself out of the way. The Cutos Luna's shoulder crashed into the wall, cracking it, sending shards flying in many directions. A stray shard cut Ven across the cheek.

"You're being awfully persistent, now. What's gotten into you?" asked Ven. The Cutos Luna merely roared in return.

"You think it might be me?" said Luna as she stumbled out of Ven's arms and nursed her newly obtained bruises.

"Probably. Or not. Who knows." replied Ven.

The Cutos Luna rushed them. It raised one claw and swiped it towards Luna's face. Ven, with blindingly fast reflexes, stepped in between them, raising one arm to block the attack, blocking at the wrist of the Cutos Luna's arm, so that the claws wouldn't embed themselves within his flesh.

Ven placed a palm against the Cutos Luna's chest and unleashed a wall of wind at it, sending it flying backwards. It screamed again, the sound mad and furious, echoing throughout the Dreamscape.

"What's your problem today?!" yelled Ven. "You're usually never this bad!"

It merely roared in return. Of course.

"Whatever," said Ven. She turned to Luna and asked, "You got in here somehow. Can you get out?"

"I'll try," she said. She focused her magic and used a spell that would get her out of the Dreamscape. The magic flared on her horn….then went out.

"What the-?!" she blurted out.

"Might want to hurry up there, Princess. The Cutos Luna's getting up." warned Ven.

"I'll try again," she said. Her horn flared once again….and went out once again.

"Whatever!" said Ven as he grabbed her by the hand and ran down the Dreamscape, with her in tow. "I know another way out of here, anyways! For anybody foolish enough to try to enter my dreams."

"Excuse me?" Luna said, shocked at somebody calling her a fool.

"You heard me, now shut up and run!" Ven retorted. "Punish me for disrespect some other time! For now, run!"

They ran down the path before them, their echoing footsteps mingling with the sounds of the Cutos Luna growling and snarling.

They reached a ledge, which they jumped off of, and landed on a lower platform. Ven pushed open a random door, said, "after you," which Luna obliged, then stepped through, himself. Ven slammed the door shut, then continued running.

They were in what looked like another part of the Dreamscape, with more platforms and doors and corridors. Ven ran into a corner, with two sets of stairs before them.

"To the left…" said Ven. Really, he just guessed, but there was no time to stand still and be thoughtful and deliberate about this. Besides, he knew where he was going. He hoped.

The Cutos Luna was never too far behind them. In fact, it seemed to be gaining on them. As Ven and Luna dashed up the staircase, Ven could have sworn that, at one point, he felt it's breath on the back of his neck.

Ven fell on his face when the Cutos Luna swiped at him, and it's claws hooked into his calf. His nose slammed the floor, causing his eyes to tear up again, and also causing him to scream in pain.

"Piss off!" Ven said. He brought his other leg, the one not hooked, all the way up until his knee was up to his chest, then he brought it down on the head of the Cutos Luna, while simultaneously unleashed a cylindrical, sideways tornado of wind at the Cutos Luna. The wind sent the creature flying back so far, it fell off of a ledge on the other side of the platform.

Ven blew himself back on his feet….well, foot, as his calf wouldn't accept any weight placed upon it now, so he stood on one foot. He didn't resist when Luna draped one of his arms around her shoulder. They traveled down the hallway, Ven hobbling while Luna carried most of his weight. Good thing Ven wasn't that heavy.

"If I were you, I wouldn't breath a sigh of relief just yet," said Ven. "That thing is being more resilient now than it ever has been in all of my other encounters with it."

"That's reassuring," said Luna. "Now, about you disrespecting me…"

"I accept whatever punishment you have to give me," said Ven. "Still doesn't help the fact that you entered the mind of someone you barely knew, not to mention that someone's mind was most likely unstable."

"How was I supposed to know your mind is unstable?" retorted Luna.

"Well, if a traveler suddenly appeared before me, and he unleashed a large amount of magical discharge and then passed out, the last thing I would do would be to enter his Dreamscape." said Ven, rather sharply. "But still. Punish me however you like. Doesn't change the fact that you acted foolishly."

"Fine, then," said Luna. She pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment, before saying, "Your punishment will be…"

Ven gritted his teeth. Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't be pretty.

"Nothing," Luna finished finally. Ven did a double take.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing," confirmed Luna. "You saved me and fought savagely to protect me from that thing when I entered your Dreamscape. I owe you by not punishing you."

"Well….gee, thanks, I guess," said Ven. A sudden roar from behind them cut off their conversation.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Ven yelled. He released himself from Luna and turned around, facing the Cutos Luna. He grunted in pain as he placed weight on his injured leg. "You're really, REALLY starting to piss me off, now, Cutos!" A fierce wind started blowing around him. Ven raised one hand, and pointed it at the Cutos Luna, and said, "I know you want her. You want her really badly. I can tell." The Cutos Luna's eyes glowed with hunger, hunger and madness which was yet unseen by both Ven and Luna. It started walking towards them, slowly.

"I know you want her," Ven repeated. "So you know what I'm gonna do?" Ven grinned. "I'm gonna do this." Ven pointed his hand at Luna this time.

"Ven? Wha-" was all Luna could get out, right before she was blasted backwards into a door. She expected to fall onto a solid floor, or a solid anything, for that matter, but instead, she fell. She fell into a bottomless darkness, which seemed to swallow her up completely. She let out a scream, right before she was sent out of Ven's mind and back into the waking world.

* * *

Outside of Ven's Dreamscape

* * *

Luna's eyes slowly opened, she emitted a groan to the momently blinding light of the room. As her vision returned Luna was greeted with the sight of silver and blue hair. Confused by the sight, Luna rose up from whatever she laying on, admittedly blushing at the realization that she fell asleep on top of Ven.

"Mmmph, Luna get your fat butt off of me, please?" Luna looked down at Ven, her blush growing ever so brighter at the human's lack of momentary disrespect.

"What you just said?" Luna half growled, it didn't helped that her voice was still a little cracked.

"Could you," Ven paused, wanting to be sure that Luna heard him. "Get your fat ass off of me, not too hard right? You can still move?" Ven said rather sharply.

Luna glared at the confusing human for a second, but did as she was told and got off of Ven in a huff of annoyance. "I see that you still think that it's okay to disrespect me, huh?" Luna said with her arms crossed not looking at Ven.

Ven slowly got off of Fluttershy's couch, all of his injuries healed by some unknown force. He did a quick stretch, to get his muscles warmed up. "Seriously though, you're not hurt are you?" Ven asked with concern for Luna.

Luna dropped her angry expression, shocked by his sudden good health and concern for her. "Y-yes I'm fine, just a little sore." Luna asked, her blush burning as hot as the sun.

"That's good to know." Ven said absentmindedly.

"So…" Luna tailed off, searching her mind for anything that would distract her of the blush. "So, what was that thing?"

Ven sighed and sat back down on the couch, a slightly darker expression edged onto his face. "Well, you see-"

"Luna!" Ven was cut off by Celestia, who wrapped Luna in a bone crushing hug.

"Sister, I am fine. Could you let me go now?" Luna said, trying to get out of her sister's embrace. When she finally let her go, Luna caught the laughter of Ven, who was rolling on the ground holding his sides. "And what are you laughing at?" Luna asked remembering that she was still mad at the human for forcing her out of the dreamscape.

"It's just...it's just so adorable, you two are rulers of a land and you still act like any pair of sisters I've ever seen!" Ven laughed.

"I bet you won't be laughing at you punishment. And don't think that I'll let you off so easy this time." Luna said coldly.

"Punishment? Punishment for what?" Celestia asked completely out of the loop.

Sighing at his own sealed faith, Ven straighten out, and ready for anything Luna could think of. She stood there, an unreadable look on her face, silently thinking to herself. A grin appeared on her face shortly after the short pause, as she opened her mouth to deliver her punishment, Ven closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

"Your punishment is: you will serve as an escort for the next two weeks, and will accompany me to an exhibit as a personal guard." Luna said delivering a punishment that Ven wasn't expecting.

"Wait, what?" Ven asked dumbfounded, that he wasn't being sent to a mine of some kind.

"You heard me, for two weeks you are a personal escort and guard. Starting now, or do you want to go to the rock mines?" Luna gave him an ultimatum.

"Well, you've made a very compelling point. Guess I don't have any choice. Princess Luna, I would be honored to be your personal escort and guard." Ven said, bowing his head at the the lunar Diarch.

"Good, now come along, Ventus." Luna said, walking past her sister.

"Yes, ma'am."Ven started to follow Luna, but Celestia stopped him with a wing. Taking the hint Ven stopped his advance, and faced Celestia. "Yes, princess Celestia?"

"Just, what happened?" Celestia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just owe Luna for saying she had a fat ass, that's all." With that, Ven continued to follow Luna, not even waiting for a response.

"Things are definitely going to get interesting." Celestia said to herself as she followed the two.

**Author's Note:**

**So? What you think, huh? Well I'm a let you go, need to start the next chapter, and work on other stories. As always like, favorite, and comment. Till next time, BlueLanternZed out.**


	2. New World Same Friends

Paste your document here...

The Lives We Live Ch. 2

New world same friends

Luna, Ven, and Celestia rejoined the rest of the group that was idly chatting, learning more about each other. Outside the rain continued its attack on the windows of Fluttershy's home, gray clouds blocking out the sun and it's light. Ven was glad to see that his friends were up and okay, that gave him all the right to collect on some bets, at least to him that is.

"So…" Ven started with a smug grin on his face. "About not being able to travel to different worlds with electricity and magic." He shot a glare to Mia, who looked away in irritation. "And that aliens don't exist." This time it was Leon's turn to be under his slights.

"Look Ven, now's not the time for dumb stuff like that." Mia said in an unamused tone.

"Mia is right dude." Leon backed up Mia, in hopes of getting off of the hook. "Don't you think that we should be looking for a way back home?" An uneasy silence came over the room, a silence that made the soldier want to take back what he said. "Umm...what, was it something I said?" Leon asked already knowing the answer.

"Dude, think about it. What do you think are the changes that we'll get home?" Ven asked with a rather cold tone.

"Umm...what are you talking about?" Leon asked unsure as to where Ven was going with this.

Sighing as the Ven's realization hit her, Mia bluntly said, "He means that the changes of us getting home is next to none." Mia's tone was one of sadness.

"What?! There's got to be something we could do." Leon said in disbelief, but when his friends nor the princesses said anything, Leon stared at the wall in a lost daze. "Right, guys?" He asked his friends that looked anywhere, but at him. Having only silence as his answer, Leon slammed his head back on the pillow. "We're stuck here, aren't we?"

"Well not stuck, but the odd are so against us, that if we tried we may get ourselves killed." Ven said running theory after theory in his head. "Like, the odds are so against us that this," he motioned his hands around the room, "shouldn't be possible, or even allowed."

"Yes that lightning bolt should have killed us." Mia recalled shaking the memory of the event out of her head. "So what do we do now?"

Leon didn't answer, he didn't want to. Stuck in an alien world, what could he do? "I don't know...I just...I just don't care right now." He said in a tried and wary voice.

"Well I'm Luna's personal guard for the next two weeks." Ven said with bored tone in his voice, not noticing all of the stares he was getting from his friends and the elements.

"What?!" Leon shouted, quickly sitting back up from the bed. "What do you mean that you're Princess Luna's guard for two weeks?!"

"Ven what did you do?" Mia asked in a knowing tone.

"Nothing. Just told her to get her fat ass off of me, that's all." Ven replied in a nonchalant tone, putting his hands behind his head.

All expect Pinkie and Discord, who were laughing uncontrollably, was staring at the crazed human in shock and disbelief. Attention soon turned to a blushing Luna, silently awaiting an answer. Feeling the stares fall on her, Luna let out a small growl of irritation. "Yes it is true, Ventus Soul will be serving as my personal guard and escort for the next two weeks." Luna said not even looking at the faces she was getting.

"Wait, wait, wait." Leon said trying to get a grip on what's happening. "So you mean to tell me that he call you a fat ass, so you're punishing him by forcing him to be your personal guard?" Leon asked Luna. "Why, and how's that a punishment?"

"Oh don't worry about that Leon, I'll make sure he's being worked." Luna said in a cold and somewhat evil tone.

"It's true, I've seen the way she treats the guards." Discord spoke up after he and Pinkie were done with their fits of laughter. "I'll tell you, it's like she adds _five years_ on a stallion."

"Okay Discord I think he gets the message." Luna said cutting Discord off.

"Well that's all fine for you, but about us?" Mia asked still not sure what to do.

"Nothing, not until you guys heal on up. I sure that we could find a place to call home in…" Ven stopped realizing that he didn't even know the name of the town that they were in.

"Ponyville." Celestia quickly filled in.

"Ponyville. I sure that we can find jobs, get an apartment or rent a house, and just work our way up from there." Ven suggested.

Collectively sighing at Ven's nonchalant attitude towards their situation, Leon and Mia looked at each other with worried faces. Thinking hard on what Ven said, the odds were against them to the point that they may die if they tried to go home. Not much of a choice, they thought. "Ven I hate it when you're right, but we don't have much of a choice do we?" Mia asked resigning to her new home.

"Guess the same could be said for me too." Leon added in.

"That's what I wanted to hear. It's like what grandpa would always say, 'You can not pick the cards that are dealt, you can only deal with them,' or something like that." Ven quoted, scratching the back of his head in thought. "Or was it grandma?"

"Either way, I'm glad I'm sticking this out with you two. I would've been working myself to death trying to get home." Mia said, blushing at how silly she sounded.

"I would've done something stupid by now. Like take a hostage or something like that." Leon laugh, the idea ran through his head a couple of times now. "And Ven would be a psychopathic on the loose!"

"Yeah! Hey Ven do you think that you could teach Cornix some of that psycho." Mia poked fun of Ven. She and Leon started to laugh at their friend's psychopathic nature, all the while Ven just stood in silence with a visible vine throbbing on his head.

"I don't know why you two are laughing. If it wasn't for me begin a 'psycho' then Mia, you would have to actually had to try to get in college, and remember that jackass from high school? Who was the one that set everything up?" Ven asked with a very irritated voice, one that was enough to silences both Mia and Leon.

"And Leon, remember that _EX_ of yours? And that cocky cock of a boyfriend she had?" Ven stressed every word.

"Yo, not cool man." Leon said looking away.

"So, now all of you are up, and you're staying huh?" A voice came from the door, everyone looked to see that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Sup, Rainbow. Yeah we're staying can't do much about it, hey and sorry for like earlier." Ven said, hoping the mare wasn't still upset with him.

"Pfft, don't worry about it. It just surprised me as all, seeing that you humans don't have horns." Rainbow shook off any of Ven's worries.

"Oh right, these are my friends Mia Young," Ven waved his hand towards Mia, who waved at Rainbow. "and Leon Virgo." He waved to Leon, who just nodded towards the mare.

"Do all you humans have weird names?" Rainbow asked the three.

"Rainbow! Now let's not do this again." Twilight scaled the mare she was going to say more, but laughter from the three Terrains interrupted her.

"Hahaha, oh nah, just the ones that are different." Ven laughed. "So why don't we finish that magic show I started." Ven said nodding to the other two.

"Well I'll go first then, as Ven may have explained, are magic comes from the world around us. It's true that most humans use spell and the like, but there are some that can do a whole lot more." Mia began the lesson just about where Ven left off.

"By what do you mean, 'a whole lot more?'" Celestia asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well you see princess, there are some like Ven and Leon that are born with extra abilities. Then there are some that get their special type of magic through...other means." Mia's tailing off caused Celestia and Luna to raise an eyebrow. "I see an explanation is in order, one second."

Mia raised her left arm in front of her face and placed her right hand at the bottom of her left arm. Then she simply ran her right hand over the arm, covering it in a bright white light. Her arm seem to change shape becoming slimmer and metallic looking, when the Equestrians couldn't believe their eyes, Mia's left arm looked like it was fashioned by a metal worker.

When Mia outstretched the arm all of the Equestrians were at a loss of words, feeling that the silence was a sign to continue Mia further explained, "As you can, this," She motioned to the artificial arm, "is not my real arm. It was cut off in an accident while I was making this guy over here." She explained, pointing to Cornix, who just made a beeping sound of response.

"W-what...what happened?" Celestia asked with hesitation.

"Huh? Oh it happened…" Mia narrowed her eyes, trying to remember the day of the accident. "Umm...actually I don't remember much of that day, or couple of weeks after." She scratched the back of her head embarrassed that she can't remember the accident.

"Are you _serious_? You really don't remember?" Ven asked not believing the woman's lack of memory. "Grh, it was freshman year. You was working on Cronix for the science fair." He said hoping to jog Mia's memories.

It worked.

"Oh yeah! I was adding a hyper flux capacitor, when I accidently cut my arm off with the plasma welder. Oh man, blood loss can do a lot for your memories." Mia said as the memories of that day faintly came to her. "Hey weren't you guys there?"

"Yes, Mia we were." Ven said sarcasm leaking from his words, going completely unnoticed by Mia.

"Yeah, that day was weird. But anyway, In Terra some people had resulted to a more artificial mean of magic. Now I have the power to control an antormectronic life from, smash concrete with my hand, and a bunch of there stuff." Mia listed off.

"So what about you Leon?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Oh, oh, oh can you fly without wings? Or maybe you can run through walls, or shoot lasers out of your eyes. Or may-" Pinkie was cut off by Applejack hand closing her mouth.

"Why don't you let the feller show ya?" Applejack asked mildly irritated and Pinkie nodded her head 'yes'. "Alright sugarcube, show us what you got."

"Thanks. Well like Mia said I was born with my magical abilities, however…" Leon raised both of his arms and clenched his fists, they were covered in a silver light before transforming into two gauntlets. "When I joined the army, I received training that honed my skills."

"Well that is impressive, so Leon you were in the army." Celestia said and Leon nodded. "Mia you seem to be an engineer." Mia as well nodded. "But Ventus, what did you use to do?"

"Me? I just did odd jobs around town and I would be a substitute cook for an owner of a pizza joint." Ven said, thinking about the cheesy circles of goodness, however these thoughts led to his stomach reminding him and his friends that they haven't eaten yet. "Guess I a little hungry." Ven blushed, and his stomach let out another roar of hunger.

"Oh I know a place you can eat." Pinkie said pulling out a chef hat from absolutely nowhere. "We could go to Sugar Cube

Corner!" She said in an energetic tone, however a loud thunderous sound cut her fit of energy short.

The loud thunderous sound was strength enough to shake Fluttershy's house, causing some of them to finch slightly, while Fluttershy jump up in the air, and landed in Leon's arms. "Ummm...Fluttershy are you okay?" He asked while the mare held on for dear life.

Fluttershy made a 'eep' sound, she quickly hopped out of Leon's arms, and hide behind Rarity. "Umm...I'm sorry…" She whispered quietly to the point where barely anyone heard her.

"Umm…it's alright, I kno-" Leon was cut off by a rumble coming from Ven's stomach.

"Grrah! I can't take it any more! Fluttershy, do you mind if I whip something up? If I go any longer I think I may just fade into dust." Ven said with a pleading tone.

"Oh...umm I had just bought some fruits and vegetables from the farmers' mark-" Fluttershy didn't even finish her sentence before Ven was out the door and in the kitchen. The sounds of pots and pans being moved around, and banging filled the house. Mia and Leon sighed knowing how Ven gets when he hungry.

With the help of Twilight and Applejack, Mia and Leon were out of the bed, both stiff and sore, but more or less fine. Applejack took one of Leon's arms and wrapped it around her shoulder to better support him, seeing as how he was the one that was the most seriously injured. When they finally got to the kitchen, Ven was already working on two separate dinners. The Equestrians looked at Ven with at a puzzled look on their faces but Mia, and Leon knew just what he was doing.

Ven was quickly going back and forward between pots, tasting whatever he already had cooking. All the while he was bobbing his head in time to a beat unknown to everyone. An intoxicating smell overcame everyone's noses, causing most of them to drool. After a few more minutes, Mia, Leon, and Ven returned to idle chit-chat with the Equestrians. Laughing when Ven told a joke, or when Leon told a story from his time in the Terrain academy, even Mia told a joke or two about her classmates from college.

Ven went to check up on the food to see if it was done. Giving it a taste first, he nodded his head in satisfaction. "Food's ready." He called out opening a few cabinets looking for some blows, but didn't find any. That's when Fluttershy showed him where they were, he grabbed enough for him, friends, and even the Equestrians.

He, Fluttershy, and Pinkie served everyone their respective amount of soup. Mia and Leon were the first to dig in, follow by the rest of the group, who all gave moans of satisfaction. Pinkie and Fluttershy soon joined the group in praising Ven's cooking skills.

"Oh come on guys, you two had some of my grandma's vegetable and fruit soup before." Ven remained his friends.

"Yeah but its never this fresh! Hey aren't there usually meat in this?" Leon asked causing everyone in the room to go silent. "Okay what did I say this time."

"Dude usually its me that does dumb stuff like that." Ven said with a blank face taking another bite of the soup.

"What?" Leon asked still not connecting the dots.

"Leon, think for a moment. We're in a world where ponies are the equivalent to humans. Now think about that and what you just said." Mia told Leon.

The soldier sat at his spot at the table, thinking what his friends where trying to tell him. "Oh, they're herbivores. Now I get it..." He said finally connecting the dots.

"Y-you guys eat m-meat?" Twilight shudder out, her and the rest of the element taking a nervous step back from the humans.

"Yeah, we do." Ven said in a nonchalant manner continuing to eat the soup.

"But you guys are eating fruits and vegetables like us." Rainbow said pointing a finger at the humans. "Hell, you're the one that fix this soup."

"That's because humans are omnivores Dashie." Ven said probing and elbow on the table and holding up his head with his hand. "At first the only thing humans would eat was meat, but in time are ancestors grow to eat certain types of plants." He finished taking another bite of the soup to emphasize his point.

"B-but why eat m-meat if you can eat plants." Twilight asked her nervous growing with every word.

"Because Twilight, humans can't go long without the nutrients that come with eating meat." Mia said giving a more believable reason than Ven.

"Well I afraid to tell you this, but you'll find meat hard to come by in Equestria." Celestia said only silently fazed by the Terrains' diet.

"That's alright princess. Me and Leon could always go fishing or hunting." Ven said in a non-caring way.

"H-hunting? F-fishing? W-what about the f-families of those p-poor animals?" Fluttershy asked on the verge of tears.

Ven turned to Fluttershy seeing the absolute sadness in her eyes, having dealing with extreme vegetarians on Terra, Ven did the only thing that came to mind. He clapped his hands together and bowed his head to her. "I promise that we'll respect the natural order of nature and the wildlife around us." He said leaving his head down.

This in some way made Fluttershy cheer up a bit, although she still seemed to be unsure. "Y-you promise?" She asked both males.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, at the most we'll just be fishing, its too much work to go hunt a deer, or something like that." Leon said with a reassuring smile.

This seemed to calm Fluttershy down and she nodded giving both of them permission to fish in Everfree. Everyone went back to eating when a thought came to Mia. "Hey princess, just how far is Equestrian technology?" She asked with the spoon in her mouth.

"Well, we're seem to be behind you Terrains, but we are advanced in certain fields of both magic and technology." Luna answered listing off a few things in her head. "Why you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to see if I could start an engineering shop or something like that." Mia said sinking in her chair awaiting her friends to say something, but when they didn't she looked at them while they just calmly continue to eat. "Aren't you guys going to say something?"

"Like what?" Leon asked not knowing what Mia was talking about.

"She want us to say something like, 'Mia you'll take over the Equestrian engineering and push it into a new age,' or something like that." Ven said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well not that but you two always have something to say when I try, and set things up." Mia said crossing her arms.

Ven shook his head at Mia's childish behavior. "That's because you were still in _high school_." He said putting stress on the word 'high school'. "That and your dad told us to keep you in line until you left college." He continued to say, not knowing that Mia was completely unaware of the deal Ven and Leon had with her father.

"You said what now?" Mia asked glaring at the two males.

Leon shrink in his seat but Ven stood with a straight face, unfazed by the mechomancher's gaze. "You heard me, your dad told us to make sure that you got into college for whatever you wanted to do." Ven said finishing his soup. "Man Mia, your dad was a real cool guy, you don't even know."

Mia's glare intensified all sights set on Ven, a light plush of magic began to swirl around her. Leon and the Equestrian ready for a fight between the two. Just as Mia's and Ven's showdown reached its peak, both of them broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah you're right, he was cool." Mia said through her fits of laughter. "R-remember that time he rigged the house to be a real haunted house on Crescent Night?" She asked Ven who burst out laughing at the memory.

"Oh man! I've never seen so many people run, screaming and crying. Hahaha!" Ven said grabbing the table for support. "Hey Leon, remember Superwoofer?" He asked Leon.

"Why did you remind me about that thing. It nearly blew apart the whole school, how is it that you two didn't get arrested?" Leon asked unable to used stand the madness that his school went through.

"Ghost walking technique baby!" Ven said disappearing from his spot and reappeared right next to Leon's ear. "Woo, I can be in two places at once!" He shouted in Leon's ear.

"Grrah! Don't do that man, going to bust someone's ear drums." Leon shouted back, pushing Ven away. Everyone started to laugh at the two's antics, smiles going all around. Both Celestia and Luna looked towards the clock to see that it was almost time to change the day to night. They nodded towards one another and excused themselves from the table to go outside and complete one of their tasks as alicorns.

Curious as to what the alicorns were up to, the Terrains followed them out the door with the rest of the group with them, Ven helped Leon onto his feet. They all followed the alicorns out of the house and witness a slight that they never seen before in their lives.

Celestia's and Luna's horns lit in a bright golden and silver lights and their bodies lifted off the ground. They closed their eyes, wings expanded outward to their full length, both where absolutely focused on the task, and blocking out all outside distractions.

The Terrains were in awe, just the beautiful light from Celestia's and Luna's horn was enough to leave them speechless, a gentle warmth coming from them. Each of the Terrains were lost in one, or both, of the princesses. Leon attracted to Celestia's golden light, the same that would bath the land during the sun. Ven was lost in the cooling and refreshing silver light, rejoicing in the calming light. Mia was awed by both of the princesses, a harmonic feeling came from both the lights.

Lost in the daily rituals, Ven could faintly hear Cutos's voice in the back of his head. Open the skies, let the nightlight shine. Ven smirked knowing that Cutos did have a point. Why let the moon's light be blocked by some clouds? He let Leon down and told Mia to hold him up for the time being, then disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and re-appeared in front of the princesses; who already finished with the raising and lowering of the sun and moon. He outstretched his right arm and gathered some magic, when he did this the black tribal markings appeared. The elements were going to run to Ven's side but Mia stopped them, saying that Ven was under complete control.

Ven looked back to Luna with a smirk on his face, she was going ask what he was doing, but her answer came with him throwing the buildup of magic to the sky. Lightning arched out of his fingertips, meeting with the darkened clouds. They broke apart, ending the constant downpour, and gave way to the raising moon. The Equestrians were awestruck, never have the moon looked so big, or bright. Even Luna, the one that raise and lowers the moon every day, was in awestruck; never in her life have she thought that her moon could look so beautiful.

She looked downward to the person that was reasonable for amplifying the moon's natural beauty; Ventus Soul. Ven was looking up to the moon, its light shining down on his features. The black markings stuck out from the pale white light, having already moved its way to the rest of his body, yet he was in no pain. And Luna could see his eyes glowing a bright blue-silver, one that could rival the moon's. As Luna continued to look the Terrain over, she could feel that her heart skipped a beat, and a heat rushed to her cheeks. Only the sounds of Mia's and the element's cheering broke her out of her trace.

"Ven! That was amazing!" Mia shouted causing Leon to gamble in irritation. Ven looked back to the rest and just simple gave a thumbs up in response. He nodded towards Celestia and Luna, who nodded back, and started to walk back to rejoin the group.

"Well I think it's time for us to make are leave. Don't you think sister?" Celestia asked only seeing the flustered look on Luna's face. Celestia followed her gaze and found that it landed on Ven, at this new bit of information made her raise an eyebrow, but she decided to address it later. "Ventus we're making are leave, if you don't want to walk to Canterlot, then go grab your stuff, and say your goodbyes for the next two weeks." Celestia told Ven, who nodded and left to go grab his backpack.

Short moments later, he reappeared back out with all of his stuff. "Well alright I'm go to go to and take my 'punishment' for the next two weeks. Leon, make sure Mia doesn't work herself into the grave, and Mia make sure that Leon doesn't get himself into anything." Ven said with some final teasing before he left.

"Whatever, just go on you delinquent." Mia said in a uppercut tone.

"Are you really talking?" Leon said with a fake questioning look.

Ven just rolled his and bump fist with the both of them. "Princesses, Discord shall we?" He asked looking towards the immortals. Celestia and Luna nodded, while Discord shrinks his size and propped himself on Ven's shoulder. Celestia lit her horn, a golden light encased the four, and all of them were gone with a bright flash of light.

Thinking that it was time for to get back to Spike, Twilight too made her leave in a flash of light. Rainbow took to the air, saying that she had weather duty. Applejack and Rarity left at the same time, both saying that they had work that needs to be done tomorrow. And Pinkie Pie gave both of the Terrains a big hug, and bounced off toward her home/workplace. Both Mia and Leon shook their heads, walking back inside with Fluttershy to call it a night.

To call it a night in their new world, their new home.


End file.
